


Le Confident

by Airelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au moment de son nouveau Pon Farr, Spock demande conseil à McCoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Confident

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Confidante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071326) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> _Ecrit sous le nom de T'Zorro pour le zine K/S français LES JUMEAUX DE L'APOCALYPSE N° 1, publié en 1990 par Sarpeidon Press._   
> 

C'est avec le plus grand étonnement que Leonard McCoy, officier médical en chef du vaisseau Enterprise, reçut l'appel en provenance des quartiers de l'officier en second, Spock de Vulcain. En effet, M. Spock, toutes ses qualités mises à part, était connu pour détester les examens médicaux. Il prétendait que les potions de McCoy lui donnaient invariablement la nausée et n'hésitait pas à recourir aux ruses les plus indignes d'un Vulcain pour reculer quelque peu l'inévitable examen périodique qui, ainsi qu'il le disait avec quelque suffisance, _« ne faisait que confirmer qu'il était en excellente forme et n'avait nul besoin des services douteux du docteur. »_

L'étonnement - l'ahurissement - de McCoy s'expliquait donc parfaitement, puisque ce même M. Spock venait présentement de lui demander un entretien ! La voix de Spock avait légèrement tremblé, et McCoy en avait donc déduit que le Vulcain était dans tous ses états. Bien sûr, les manifestations étaient discrètes... Mais McCoy connaissait son Vulcain sur le bout des doigts ! _On ne me la fait pas, à moi,_ pensa-t-il alors que Spock entrait dans l'infirmerie. Parce que, pour couronner le tout, il avait demandé une entrevue « immédiate » !

\- Hé bien, M. Spock, suivez-moi dans mon bureau... Pour une fois que je ne suis pas obligé d'envoyer la troupe... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

\- Dr McCoy, j'ai confiance en vous. Le sujet qui m'amène est confidentiel. Me promettez-vous le secret sur notre entretien ?

\- Spock ! Le sacré professionnel est secret! dit McCoy, s'embrouillant quelque peu (il avait très peu dormi).

Le sourcil droit de Spock grimpa de 2,4 millimètres. C'était l'étonnement. _Un demi-millimètre de plus, et c'est la panique,_ pensa le bon docteur. _Dieu nous en préserve !_

\- C'est que ma démarche, Docteur, n'est pas... entièrement... pas exactement… un problème de santé... bien qu'on puisse dire qu'il y ait un lien... ah ! C'est... je...

\- Jetez tout, Spock, je vais trier.

\- Docteur ?

\- Rien, rien... d'accord. Je vous promets le secret le plus absolu sur notre entretien. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Docteur, connaissez-vous la date ?

\- La date ?

McCoy prit l'air pensif et professionnel qu'il affectait toujours quand quelque chose dépassait son entendement - ce qui arrivait - quelquefois.

\- La date ? répéta-t-il, pensant, _voilà, c'est fait, ce pauvre Spock a basculé de l'autre côté de la barrière, il s'est pété un joint, il a brûlé un fusible, je savais qu'il n'était pas équilibré, voilà, un entretien confidentiel pour me demander LA DATE, voilà, je le savais, Jim, il faut que je prévienne Jim..._

À son honneur, il faut reconnaître que McCoy ne laissa rien de tout cela paraître sur son visage. Spock, qui le connaissait bien, trouva tout au plus qu'il prenait de nouveau cet air professionnel qu'il affectait souvent quand quelque chose...

\- La date, Docteur, continuait Spock pendant ce temps. Si vous vous souvenez, il y a maintenant six ans, onze mois et deux jours que nous nous sommes trouvés sur Vulcain pour mon... mariage... inachevé. Bien que nous autres Vulcains détestions parler de cela, autant que ce soit à quelqu'un qui est déjà au courant, et qui était mon témoin. Vous savez que le Pon Farr se produit tous les sept ans. Je dois donc prendre des dispositions pour assurer ma survie, puisque le temps est proche.

McCoy, éberlué par la tournure des événements, réagit à la fois mentalement et verbalement. _Ca va, il n'est pas complètement givré, la date ! Mais où avais-je la tête ? Pas dans le slip de ce Vulcain, apparemment…._

\- Ah, bien sûr, oui, Spock, le Pan Forr, euh, je veux dire...

\- Docteur, c'est la première histoire où je vous trouve si enclin aux contrepèteries... Pensez-vous que le fait de parler français soit un facteur aggravant de votre état ?

\- Non, non, Spock, le cas est désespéré, mais il n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme vous... Oups, j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat, non ?

\- Docteur. La situation n'est pas grave, mais elle est désespérée. En un mot comme en cent, si je ne parviens pas à m'envoyer en l'air dans les quinze jours qui viennent, j'en mourrai. Littéralement.

\- Vous... envoyer en l'air, Spock?

\- Le terme n'est pas adéquat ? Je l'ai… emprunté à l'esprit de l'infirmière Chapel, juste en passant devant elle avant d'entrer dans votre bureau.

\- Le terme est adéquat dans ce cas, Spock. Il n'est peut-être pas... scientifique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

\- Oh? Et quel est le terme scientifique ?

McCoy se trouva totalement coincé. "baiser", "faire l'amour", "copuler", et "tirer un coup" lui vinrent simultanément à l'esprit, mais il lui fut impossible de se souvenir lequel de ces termes était le terme technique adéquat.

\- Laissez tomber, Spock, j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Donc, vous devez... ?

\- Oui. La raison de ma présence est de savoir si j'ai bien choisi.

\- Choisi ?

\- Dr McCoy, il est épuisant, même pour un Vulcain, de vous entendre répéter sans cesse les derniers mots que j'ai prononcés. L'écholalie est difficilement considérée comme un signe d'intelligence, vous savez.

\- Echo vous-même. Choisi, disiez-vous. ? Vous avez choisi… quelqu'un?

\- Oui. L'action de... « s'envoyer en l'air » ? comme vous en êtes conscient, ne peut s'effectuer qu'à deux. Au moins. Le but de ma visite est de savoir si vous pensez que mon choix est viable, si vous pensez que je peux proposer à la personne choisie de... s'envoyer en l'air... avec moi.

\- Spock.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes un homme très attirant. Jeune, beau, réservé, mystérieux. Je ne vois pas une femme à bord capable de vous résister. Grands Dieux, Christine, par exemple, vendrait son âme au diable pour vous fourrer dans son lit ! Qui qu'elle soit, elle ne vous refusera pas.

\- Dr McCoy. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

La mâchoire de McCoy se mit à pendre toute seule, l'influx nerveux qui la maintenait habituellement fermée ayant été appelé en urgence à la rescousse des esprits chancelants du médecin. Il avait l'esprit large, et tout ça, mais tout de même... Puis il comprit. _Bon sûr, mais c'est bien sang!_ parodia-t-il. _Je la voyais venir, celle-là! C'est évident! Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre! Alexandre et Héphaïstos, Merlin et Arthur, César et Cléopâtre, Mickey Mouse et Minnie, oui, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr!_

\- Spock, vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Je crois que votre choix est le bon. Non, non, ne dites rien, je sais de qui il s'agit ! Je suis sûr qu’il vous acceptera. Ca crève les yeux, d'ailleurs !

\- C'est étrange. Je trouvais que son comportement ne le montrait pas du tout. C'est un homme très secret, très réservé...

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai... Mais il faut savoir voir au-delà des apparences. Et puis il y a cette façon spéciale de vous regarder...

\- Si vous le dites, Docteur. J'ai beaucoup hésité, j'hésite toujours, et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre avis. C'est un homme qui a de grandes responsabilités à bord de ce vaisseau...

\- Oui, oui...

\- Et je ne voudrais pas le troubler dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche...

\- …vitale.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il est peut-être trop réservé, non, Spock ? Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'être tiré un peu au-dehors de son isolement, non ? Et cela ne peut que l'aider à assumer ses responsabilités, pas lui nuire.

\- Peut-être, Docteur. Nous avons beaucoup d'affinités, lui et moi. Mais une chose m'ennuie, cependant.

\- Oui?

\- Il est... parfois dissolu.

\- Dissolu ?

\- Docteur, vous l'avez fait de nouveau.

\- Fait ? De nouveau ?

Spock leva le sourcil droit de trois bons millimètres.

\- Et de nouveau. Je vous en prie, Docteur...

\- Hmm ... Il est ... ? Et ça vous ennuie ?

\- Forcément. Un lien conjugal vulcain est exclusif, absolu, définitif, irréversible, définitif, incorruptible, indissoluble, définitif et radical. De plus, je suis jaloux comme un poil.

\- Pou, Spock, pou.

\- Pou. Vous voyez le problème.

\- Hmmm. Mais s'il aime sincèrement quelqu'un - et je crois qu'il vous aime sincèrement - il peut renoncer à ses... plaisirs annexes et se consacrer à vous. Définitivement, absolument, irréversiblement, etc... Il est en fait une âme avide d'amour, un peu fleur bleue, même... Oui, je crois que vous pouvez y aller, Spock.

\- Il reste quelque chose, Docteur.

\- Oui?

McCoy commençait à en avoir assez de servir de courrier du cœur à un Vulcain en (presque) rut.

 _Que veut-il encore ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Ma bénédiction ? Me demander sa main ? L'épouser en grande pompe ? Que je tienne la chandelle ?_

\- Il lui arrive de boire ... immodérément.

 _Immodérément !_ pensa McCoy. _Seul un Vulcain peut dire ça de cette façon t Qu'ai-je fait au ciel... !_

\- L'alcool peut être un refuge contre la solitude, Spock. Une fois qu'il vous aura, il n'aura plus besoin de boire.

 _Non,_ pensa McCoy, _il n'en aura plus besoin. Avec Spock dans son lit, il sera tellement occupé à périr d'ennui qu’il n'aura plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre..._

\- Je crois que vous avez raison, Docteur. La dernière chose que je voyais pouvant s'opposer à ma démarche, c'est qu'il est un peu plus âgé que moi. Croyez-vous que…

 _Plus âgé ?_ pensa McCoy. _Jim a quatre ans de moins que lui !... Ah, bien sûr, en âge relatif, par rapport à sa longévité vulcaine, Spock est bien plus jeune que Jim ! Oh, je sais bien que cette question est académique, Jim n'en aura rien à faire..._

. - Non, Spock, ce n'est pas un obstacle... Quelques années ne veulent rien dire, quand l'amour est là ! Et c'est l'amour, n'est-ce-pas ? Malgré tous vos grands discours sur la « nécessité de la survie » ?

\- Je dois avouer que oui, Docteur, pour aussi peu vulcaine que paraisse ma réaction.

\- Et il y a longtemps... ?

\- Du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, dit Spock, l'air absorbé.

\- Le coup de foudre, hé, Spock ?

\- L'expression humaine est adéquate. Cependant je n'ai pensé à approfondir mon attirance pour cet esprit scientifique, logique, méthodique...

 _C'est vrai que Jim a toutes ces qualités,_ pensa McCoy, _même s'il les dissimule bien sous le masque de l'impulsivité et de l'intuition..._

\- ...que récemment, à cause des impératifs biologiques du Pon Farr, termina Spock.

\- Hé bien, Spock, votre problème est réglé, vous allez vous déclarer ?

\- Vous m'avez convaincu, Docteur.

\- Très bien ! Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à prendre une décision. Réellement, je suis heureux pour vous deux, Spock.

\- Docteur, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Grâce à vous, mes derniers doutes se sont évanouis. Je vais pouvoir répondre à l'appel de mon cœur et aux besoins de ma physiologie. C'est une solution très économique et très satisfaisante.

\- Allez-y, Spock, n'attendez pas, allez lui parler.

\- Oui, Docteur McCoy. Je vais aller tout de suite faire ma déclaration à M. Scott.

Sur ces mots, Spock sortit du bureau de McCoy. un demi-sourire sur son visage habituellement austère. La mâchoire de McCoy se remit à faire des heures supplémentaires dans le rôle de « plus bas que moi tu meurs », et ses oreilles, sidérées elles aussi, entendirent le Vulcain marmonner en sortant :

\- ...jaloux comme un poil.... dois le prévenir, tout de même... grâce à McCoy... compris...

Et McCoy, confronté à la terrible réalité, s'effondra sur son bureau, les mains cachant son visage blafard.

Il avait cru être dans une histoire KS, et en fait, c'était une histoire SS !!


End file.
